Different situations lead to different requirements. Within Web Portal environments the requirements influenced might affect the entire presentation layer, especially with entities such as the navigation or page layout. Currently, the adaptation is based on what central instances like administrators do based on observation of single set of users or user groups. Within the context of Web 2.0 paradigm, contents are now no longer centrally controlled since they comprise of too many pages generated by users and communities that current strategies and algorithms for adaptation neglect. Current models and algorithm for adaptation to different requirements neglect the specificity of each user.